Jun Hyo Sung
Perfil thumb|320px *'Nombre: '전효성 / Jun Hyo Sung (Jeon Hyo Seong). *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Cheongju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''160cm. *'Peso: 47kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra. *'Agencia: TS Entertainment'' '' Biografía Empezó a trabajar de temprana edad, distribuyendo diarios, para ayudar a su familia que pasaba por momentos difíciles. Empezó cuando estaba en el 3er grado de la primaria, como todos en su familia hacian eso, ella lo encontró normal, lo hizo por 3 años, y dijo: "Yo lo encontraba bueno , pues sentí que estaba creciendo con el trabajo duro". Su salario era de $12 doláres, y su dinero lo guardaba para comprarle regalos a sus padres, y comprar sus útiles de escuela. Hyosung trabajo muy duro, mismo con muchos fracasos. En 2005 fue la ganadora del concurso de canto "Battle Sinhwa". Se suponía que su debut iba a ser con un grupo llamado "Five Girls", que iba a ser la version femenina del grupo Shinhwa , con G.NA, UEE de After School , Yubin de Wonder Girls y Ji Won de SPICA pero la agencia del grupo en ese entonces (Good Entertainment) quebró antes de su debut. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo Vídeos Musicales *Bang & Zelo - Never Give Up (2011) Colaboraciones *My Boo - Untouchable feat. Hyosung & Sunhwa (2009) Programas de TV *'''2011: Oh! My School Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SECRET **'Posicion:' Líder, vocalista, bailarina principal. *'Familia:' Madre, hermana mayor, y hermana menor. *'Apodo: '''Idola de las encías, Hyo, Gummy Smile, Flawless Diva, Chica Bagel (Baby face, Glamurous body), Jeonyoncé. *'Artísta favorito:' Shinhwa. *'Tipo ideal:''' "Me gustan los chicos que son protectores conmigo. Me gusta el tipo de hombre que odie a cualquier otro tipo de chica, y que ame solamente a mi, quiero a un chico que me controle. Yo espero que el chico pueda amarme en paz". *Fue la líder del club de baile en el colegio, donde realizaron muchos performances. Ella entonces decidió prestar una audición para ser cantante y bailarina. *Su padre murió de un cáncer de pulmón cuando ella era una trainer. Su familia no le avisó para protegerla, es por eso que ella se esfuerza mucho para estar a cargo de su familia como lo hizo su padre. *Es modelo oficial de la marca de ropa interior “Yes”. *Fue apodada "ídolo de las encías" por su sonrisa súper amplia en KBS 2TV "100 out of 100". El director comentó: "Se muestran las encías en exceso, lo que en realidad puede ser negativo para los anuncios". Luego trató 'arreglar' su sonrisa, intentando no mostrar sus encías en la medida de lo posible, lo que llevo a Eunhyuk a comentar: "¡Las 9 millones de personas con sonrisas con demasiadas encías de toda la nación se levantarán y harán una rebelión!", causando en el estudio un estallido en risas. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de la SBS Gayo Daejun 2012, haciendo parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dazzling Red" junto a Hyorin de Sistar, HyunA de 4minute, Nana de After School, y Nicole de KARA. *En la noche del 11 de Diciembre del 2012 tuvieron un accidente; Zinger, segun reportes, sufrio una perforacion de un pulmon y una costilla fracturada. Las demas tambien sufrieron heridas, pero, hasta ahora, no se sabe la gravedad de sus lesiones. Comunicado oficial de TS Ent. Sunhwa, Hyosung, Jieun y el manager que manejaban la camioneta, han salido del hospital, continúa en cama Zinger, por sus costillas rotas y pulmón lastimado. Las actividades del grupo serán cambiadas de acuerdo a la salud de las integrantes. Se informó que las chicas se dirigian a Jamshil y su furgoneta golpeó contra una placa de hielo, se deslizo por la carretera con curvas, chocando contra la barandilla derecha y se volcó. Hyosung resultó gravemente herida, pero fue Zinger la que sufrió las peores lesiones con fractura de costilla y un pulmon herido. *Participó en 2012 en el Chuseok Special Idol Crown Prince, donde escogió como pareja a Kwang de B2ST. *Los MCs del Weekly Idol dijeron que sus reacciones son muy naturales en los programas de variedades. *De entre todos los miembros de B.A.P, Hyosung escogió a Jongup como su tipo ideal. *Himchan de B.A.P la escogió como su chica ideal debido a que tenía cualidades de madre. *Ji Eun comentó en el Weekly Idol que ella habla sola en algunas ocasiones. Enlace *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Cyworld *Twitter Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarina Categoría:KPresentador